


A veces las cosas acaban bien para los lobos amargados y los adolescentes hormonados.

by LilyBilinski394



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Happily Ever After, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyBilinski394/pseuds/LilyBilinski394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los días nostálgicos no llaman a la puerta. Simplemente se cuelan por debajo y te sacuden, hasta que te dejan una sensación cálida en el pecho. Hoy es uno de esos días para Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A veces las cosas acaban bien para los lobos amargados y los adolescentes hormonados.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la MTV y de Jeff Davis.  
> Creo que no tengo nada que añadir salvo que las palabras en cursiva son recuerdos, mientras que el resto del texto tiene lugar en el presente. Espero que eso no dificulte la lectura.

Como cada mañana cuando el sol se cuela por la ventana entreabierta y el viento agita suavemente las cortinas Stiles se despierta abriendo los ojos lentamente. Se estira en la cama e inhala el olor de su acompañante que duerme aprisionándolo entre sus brazos. Lo siguiente que hace es contarse los dedos de ambas manos, hasta llegar a diez. Entonces suspira aliviado y deja un beso en la frente de su compañero. Porque, aunque llevan casi 10 años juntos, Stiles aún teme despertar un día y que todo sea solo un sueño.

Aprovecha ese momento, en el que el sueño mantiene a Derek sereno, para grabar en su memoria cada parte de su cuerpo. Lo cierto es, que pese al tiempo que ha pasado, Derek sigue igual que la primera vez que lo vio. A excepción de algunas vetas de canas que le adornan la barba. Cosa que le vuelve loco.

Cuando ha devorado con los ojos cada nueva cana, se desliza fuera de la cama con cuidado de no despertarle, nadie quiere a un Derek extra gruñón porque le han robado horas de sueño un domingo.

—Es domingo Stiles, no hay necesidad de levantarse a las seis de la mañana para escuchar a los pajarillos cantar —. Había escuchado murmurar a un malhumorado Derek las dos veces que había cometido el error de despertarlo. Por suerte para él los años son sinónimo de experiencia.

Arrastrando los pies y luchando contra su impulso natural de corretear por toda la casa llega al baño. Agarra su dosis reglamentaria e indispensable de abderall y cuenta de nuevo, esta vez hasta treinta. Esos treinta segundos de quietud los dedica a observar su reflejo. El tiempo sí que ha pasado para él desde que se vieron por primera vez. Si hasta había conseguido tener barba, la cual llevó a lo Tony Stark durante todo un semestre, hasta que Derek le dijo que le gustaba más afeitado, porque la barba le impedía ver sus lunares. Tardó menos de un minuto en salir corriendo al baño para quitársela. Esa tarde la pasaron en el hospital porque casi se corta una oreja con la cuchilla.

Se lleva una mano a las permanentes ojeras que son la sombra de sus ojos desde… desde que tiene memoria. No le molestan, ha aprendido a vivir con ellas, pero camufladas entre ellas le están empezando a salir arruguitas. Esas que las viejas, temerosas de la edad, llaman “arrugas de expresión”. No puede evitar sonreír al descubrirlas, porque lo está consiguiendo, envejecer con Derek.

Tras salir del baño baja las escaleras de madera despacio, saltando el quinto escalón porque chirría. Y deberían arreglarlo, porque lleva así desde que se mudaron, pero la vez que Derek lo intentó se sorprendió a sí mismo pidiéndole que lo dejase tal cual. Ese día se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo mayor. Porque el motivo detrás de que no se arreglase el escalón no fue otro que un recuerdo. El recuerdo de Scott y él preparando la cena de inauguración de la casa. Los dos corriendo de un lado a otro, peleándose por descorchar la botella de champán y Scott cayendo, y con ello perdiendo la competición, sobre las escaleras.

Una vez en la cocina, rodeado de platos y comida, piensa y repiensa qué hacer de desayunar, porque ese domingo es especial, es el cumpleaños de Derek. Al pensarlo una sonrisa se apodera de su rostro. 42 inviernos iba a sumar tras soplar las velas un par de horas más tarde. Demonios, si parece que fue ayer cuando vio esa cara de cachorro por primera vez...

Tras dale un par de vueltas a la cabeza abre la nevera y saca un paquete de bacon que pone a dorarse en la sartén. La experiencia, bendita sea, le recordó que con Derek funcionan mejor las cosas sencillas. Ojalá lo hubiese sabido antes.

_Apenas llevaban un par de semanas saliendo, aunque Stiles tenía la impresión de que llevaban saliendo desde que Derek le pidió que le cortara el brazo, porque, en serio, eso une a la gente. Cuando la fatídica tarde en que Stiles descubrió algo en unos archivos policiales, que en realidad nunca leyó porque él era un buen hijo y no se metía donde no lo llamaban, sucedió. La fecha de nacimiento de Derek lo sorprendió entre sus papeles. No tenía muy claro cómo la había conseguido, pero sí tenía claro que en unas escasas 24 horas tenía que montarle una inolvidable fiesta de cumpleaños a su novio. Aún se le cortaba la respiración al pensar que eran novios._

_Salió corriendo de su casa, apenas atinando a meter las llaves en el Jeep mientras trataba de llamar a Scott._

— _Scotty,_ — _. Gritó cuando su amigo le cogió el teléfono_ —. _Tengo que pedirte un favor enorme, necesito que distraigas a Derek un par de horas. No lo vuelvas a llevar al loft hasta que te llame de nuevo._

_Y sin darle tiempo a responder colgó. Había tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo._

_De camino a casa de Derek paró en un supermercado donde compró tantas cosas que al salir las bolsas de papel cedieron y vaciaron su contenido contra el pavimento. Por suerte un cajero se ofreció a ayudarle a llevar las cosas al coche, de lo contrario estaba seguro de que se hubiera puesto a llorar. Una vez lo tuvo todo asegurado con el cinturón de seguridad mandó mensajes a toda la manada, citándolos a las 19:00. Apenas tenía cuatro horas para prepararlo todo, aunque seguramente Scott aburriese a Derek antes de la primera media hora. El tiempo estaba en su contra._

_Al llegar al loft lo tiró todo sobre la encimera y comenzó a pelar, cortar y batir a velocidad de vértigo. Y todo iba viento en popa, hasta que Scott le llamó diciendo que Derek iba de camino._

_Tenías un trabajo Scott, se lamentó casi al borde de un ataque de pánico._

_Subió la temperatura del horno porque si la tarta no estaba lista no podría ponerle glaseado y sin glaseado no era una tarta de cumpleaños y sin tarta se acabó el cumpleaños._

_Estaba perdido en ese pensamiento casi cíclico cuando un olor raro empezó a inundarle la nariz. Se giró despacio, temiendo ver lo que podría estar causando ese olor. Y ahí estaba, su tarta de dos pisos muerta en el horno._

_Abrió la puerta corriendo, tropezando con sus propios pies y golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso, pero el gigantesco bulto que le salió en la cabeza no lo frenó. Consiguió sacar la tarta del horno con el mínimo de quemaduras posibles. Desafortunadamente la tarta no estaba tan bien como él y no tenía tiempo para hacer otra._

_Por su puesto su mala suerte no había hecho más que empezar porque en el mismo instante en que se puso a darle puñetazos a la masa, Derek entró en el apartamento, buscando alarmado el origen de ese olor a chamusquina. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que provenía de la cocina, hacia donde se dirigió._

—¿ _Se puede saber por qué le estás pegando golpes a una tarta?_

_Tardó un par de minutos en darse cuenta de que había dejado de respirar. De hecho solo se dio cuenta porque Derek se acercó a acariciarle las mejillas con la preocupación pintada en el rostro. Trató de calmarse, pero la respiración irregular le provocó un llanto que se perdía entre las lindes del llanto y la risa. Se dejó abrazar por los fuertes brazos del lobo que parecía cada vez más preocupado._

— _Feliz cumpleaños_ — _. Se escuchó murmurar._

_No le hizo falta mirar a Derek para saber que había rodado los ojos, como siempre que decía una tontería. Tampoco necesitó moverse del sitio para saber que, a pesar de todo los labios de Derek se habían curvado en una sonrisa que le iluminaba los ojos._

_Esa noche Derek lo llamó idiota un centenar de veces y, aunque era su cumpleaños, se encargó de decirles a todos que no fueran. Tiró la tarta y pidió una piza que comieron acurrucados el uno sobre el otro en el sofá mientras veían una película que ninguno recuerda porque la necesidad de sentir la piel del otro era apremiante._

Se le dibuja una sonrisa boba en la cara, causada por aquel recuerdo, que le acompaña mientras prepara la masa de las tortitas. Le hace gracia recordar su etapa adolescente ahora que se siente más templado. También le hace gracia que tras montar aquel lío Derek repitiera el numerito en su cumpleaños. Tiene que morderse los labios para no comenzar a reírse como un loco. Porque por su cumpleaños número 21, apenas dos años después del desastroso primer cumpleaños de Derek, el lobo le pidió ayuda a Lydia para regalarle algo único a Stiles. La pelirroja, que estaba enterada de que el lobo lo tenía a paja y agua, decidió solucionarlo a su manera. Así que cuando Stiles llegó a las nueve de la noche de la biblioteca a su habitación, deseando llamar a Derek y escuchar su voz rasposa al otro lado de la línea telefónica, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Se encontró a Derek semidesnudo sobre su cama con un lazo de regalo justo sobre el paquete. Aquella noche no se acostaron porque Derek estaba tan muerto de la vergüenza que no quiso ni mirarle a los ojos y Stiles… Estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose.

El crujir de la madera del quinto escalón lo saca de sus pensamientos. Como siempre, finge no escucharlo, al igual que finge no escuchar el estruendo que produce la silla al ser arrastrada por toda la cocina hasta ser depositada a su espalda.

Espera pacientemente a que unas manitas diminutas se posen sobre sus ojos, o más bien, una en su ojo derecho y la otra en su mejilla izquierda y prepara la cara de sorpresa.

—¡Susto, papi!

En momentos como ese, en los que su hija levanta las manos de su cara y él gira sobre sus talones para verla y fingir cara de susto es cuando su vida cobra sentido. Todos los males que ha tenido que sobrepasar se evaporan cuando la risa efervescente de la pequeña Laura emana de su cuerpecito porque él la coge en brazos y le llena las mejillas  de besos.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy cariño?

La pequeña Laura asiente sin perder la sonrisa.

—Es el cumple de papá.

—¿Y tienes ya su regalo? —Al ver que asiente fervientemente continúa hablando—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo mientras termino de hacer el super desayuno lobuno? Seguro que papi quiere verlo nada más abrir los ojos.

Su hija le guiña un ojo, un gesto pasado de moda que ha heredado del propio Stiles, y desaparece escaleras arriba, haciendo tanto ruido que está seguro de que Derek ya está despierto, pero sigue remoloneando en la cama.

Al verter la masa de las tortitas se mancha la mano por lo que se pasa un trapo sobre la mancha para borrarla. Al hacerlo se queda mirando el anillo que corona su mano con una sonrisa boba.

Hace ya seis años que lleva ese anillo con orgullo y apenas cuatro que el pequeño trasto que es Laura Hale corretea por la casa, pintando las paredes con pintura acrílica y bailando al son de cualquier canción. Un talento que le sonsacaba a Derek una sonrisa entre tiste y orgullosa, porque bailar era lo que más amaba en el mundo Laura la primera, como solía llamarla Stiles a pesar de las miradas de falso enfado de Derek.

— _Tío, no puedo creer que te vayas a casar._

_La voz de Scott resquebrajó el silencio casi sepulcral de la habitación._

_Stiles le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras trataba de ponerse la corbata con manos temblorosas._

— _Lo mismo pensé yo cuando Allisson y tú os casasteis en tercero de carrera._

_La aludida se levantó del sillón que compartía con su marido y le anudó la corbata sin ninguna dificultad._

_Adoraba a Allisson y a Scott, pero necesitaba a Lydia y su bendita frivolidad más que nada en el mundo. Desafortunadamente Lydia estaba con Derek un par de habitaciones más allá._

_Dejó escapar un suspiro que ahogó con un vaso de champán que esperó que también apagase los nervios que le hacían sudar._

_Estaba preparado para casarse, después de 10 años de noviazgo estaba más que preparado. Simplemente la estúpida espera, la ceremonia, en sí y el no poder ver a Derek lo ponían de los nervios._

_En ese momento entró su padre en la habitación y tardó apenas dos segundos en salir corriendo hacia él. Se acurrucó como pudo contra su pecho, escondiendo la cara en su cuello, como cuando era un niño pequeño._

— _¿Nos dejáis a solas un momento?_ — _Pidió el Sheriff con voz suave mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hijo_ —. _Tengo que darte una cosa hijo,_ — _continuó cuando los otros los dejaron a solas. Se sentó en el sillón, junto a su pequeño Stiles antes de volver a hablar_ —. _Sé que esto no funciona como una boda normal… No me malinterpretes, estoy encantado de que Derek te haga feliz. Lo que quiero decir es que…_ — _Al no encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para continuar sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo que había visto tiempos mejores y se la entregó a Stiles_ — _. Era de tu madre. La primera vez que lo vi fue durante nuestra primera cita. Un par de años después, en nuestra noche de bodas, le pregunté qué significado tenía porque solo se lo ponía en contadas ocasiones. Me dijo que era un amuleto de la suerte. Y que se lo puso en nuestra primera cita porque intuía que acabaríamos casándonos, pero que un poco de suerte nunca viene mal._

_Sonrieron con tristeza al unísono, recordando lo maravillosa que había sido Claudia Stilinski._

_La cajita reveló un broche de plata vieja con detalles en azul. Apenas pudo contener la risa tonta que le hizo vibrar, porque el dibujo que formaba el broche era el de un zorro._

_Bajo la atenta mirada de John se lo colocó en la solapa de la chaqueta y sonrió con orgullo._

—Algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul, tres en uno. _Me encanta, me hace parecer más distinguido._ — _La sonrisa que le vibraba en la voz contrastó con sus ojos acuosos, que cerró antes de abrazar a su padre._

_Tras la visita de su padre todo pasó tan deprisa que no es capaz de ordenarlo cronológicamente. Recuerda a Scott atragantándose con la tarta de bodas. Los zapatos de Allisson hechos un asco porque Scott los vomitó. Su padre con un par de copas de más cantando junto al oficial Parrish. Lydia tratando de ocultar unas lágrimas que la hacías 100 veces más hermosa. Malia tratando de comerse una paloma. Kira encendiendo el salón del convite con sus chispas, dándole un aspecto navideño. La eterna sonrisa de Derek… Todos ellos mezclados y colocados al azar porque realmente el único momento que recuerda con claridad fue el momento del “sí quiero”._

_Caminó del brazo de su padre hasta el altar, donde lo esperaba su futuro marido. Estaba radiante con la sonrisa pintada en los labios, una sonrisa que le iluminaba los ojos y los hacía brillar en una gama de colores incomprensible. El traje se le ceñía a la perfección, como a los modelos de las revistas y le daba un aspecto distinguido. Recuerda aquel momento a cámara lenta. Sus propias manos temblando erráticamente. El gallo que se le escapó al dar el Sí. La sonrisa de Derek iluminándolo todo. Las mariposas que le revoloteaban en el estómago. Los mil pensamientos que le atravesaron la cabeza como balas…_

— _Vania Strogoff Stilinski._ — _El sonido de su propio nombre, su nombre de nacimiento, saliendo de la boca de Daton lo sacó del aluvión de pensamientos y lo hizo centrarse en ese momento, el momento de los votos_.

— _Sí quiero._ — _Medio gritó, interrumpiendo las palabras del veterinario y arrancando un mar de risas_ —. _Perdón_ — _murmuró con las mejillas encendidas y los nervios a flor de piel. La sonrisa sincera de Derek le impulsó a continuar_ —. _Hay una foto en la entrada de casa de la boda de mis padres. Un día le pregunté a mi madre por su significado, ya que la veía siempre al entrar o salir de casa. “Esta es la foto del segundo día más feliz mi de vida. Fue el día en que tu padre y yo nos casamos”. Le brillaban tanto los ojos al hablar que me conmoví. “Fue una ceremonia muy pequeña porque yo no tenía familia, pero desde ese día la tengo y me hace feliz siempre”. Le pregunté entonces que qué día podía superar a ese y me contestó que fue mi nacimiento. “Vania, no carraspees, es tu nombre. Algún día vas a encontrar a alguien que te proteja como papá y que te haga reír como yo, que te haga sentir único en el mundo solo con mirarte y que te mime y te llene de besos todos los días. Ese día comprenderás lo que yo he encontrado en ti y tu padre”._ — _Se le cortó la voz y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inconmensurable para no echarse a llorar_ — _. Hoy, que estoy frente a esa persona, me doy cuenta de que todas esas promesas eran reales y de que soy muy afortunado por haberle encontrado._

_Rompió a llorar nada más terminar de hablar y siguió llorando cuando Derek le besó la frente y las mejillas. Siguió llorando también cuando Derek habló y le puso el anillo. Y lloró aún más cuando se dieron ese primer beso como almas eternamente unidas._

— _La mayor parte de mi vida la he pasado solo y triste. Hasta que llegó este pequeño alborotador que nunca estaba quieto y que tenía la habilidad de decir cien palabras por segundo. Llenó mi casa de adolescentes, ruido y hormonas. Y por eso le estaré siempre agradecido. Tú me hiciste comprender que, aunque había perdido lo que más quería, podía volver a amar._

_Derek nunca fue un lobo de muchas palabras, pero, joder, cuando le daba por hablar lo hacía de maravilla._

_El llanto silencioso de Stiles los acompañó el resto de la ceremonia, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó._

Había sido un quebradero de cabeza, pero mereció la pena. Tanto como esa segunda agonía que había supuesto tener a Laura…

— _Entonces Gabriel se puso a correr por el pasillo, completamente desnudo, huyendo de Allisson que corría detrás de él con los pañales en la mano._ — _Se palpaba el entusiasmo en la voz de Stiles mientras hablaba de la última visita a casa de los McCall, donde había estado jugando con su sobrino._

_Estaban en el sofá, en su habitual posición, Derek tumbado en el sofá y Stiles recostado encima. Viendo un partido cualquiera, en una aburrida tarde de domingo cualquiera. El problema era que Derek estaba raro. Parecía ausente o molesto por la perorata de Stiles sobre aquel enano al que tanto quería._

— _¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan raro?_

_Al principio no respondió, siguió observando la pantalla, sin verla realmente._

— _Quiero que conozcas a alguien, va a venir dentro de un rato._

_Y con esa enigmática frase concluyó la conversación._

_Stiles lo dejó pasar y mientras hacía la cena se olvidó del tema, hasta que llamaron al timbre y Derek apareció acompañado de una despampanante morena._

_Se quedó parado en la puerta, al borde de un infarto, sin saber qué decir o si debía ponerse a gritar directamente porque encajaba. Porque qué era él comparado con esa mujer. Fue tal el torbellino de pensamientos que tuvo que dejarse caer en una silla._

_El ambiente era tan tenso que hasta respirar costaba un esfuerzo monumental o al menos así se sintió Stiles mientras los dos modelos de cine cuchicheaban entre ellos delante de sus propias narices._

— _Esta es Sonya._

_En el momento en que empezó a hablar Stiles pensó que iba a echarse a llorar. Que iba a montar un numerito. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, se quedó ahí quieto mirándolos a ambos. Como si una estrella fugaz acabase de cruzarle la mente. Stiles se dio cuenta de que era estúpido pensar que Derek le estaba engañando con esa muchacha. Eran almas gemelas y eso era más fuerte que cualquier poder carnal. Sin darse cuenta mudó la expresión a su habitual apariencia jovial y esperó a que continuasen hablando._

_Derek debió notar u oler el cambio, porque se relajó visiblemente antes de volver a hablar._

— _Últimamente no paras de hablar del hijo de Scott y de lo bonita que está Lydia con su barriga de embarazada. Y, aunque creas que eres discreto, noto que quieres lo mismo…_ — _Hizo una pausa eterna en la que Stiles averiguó qué era lo siguiente que iba a decir y tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír como un loco. Las lágrimas, sin embargo, no logró detenerlas_ —. _Quiero que tengamos un hijo, porque te mereces ser feliz. Y Sonya nos va a ayudar a hacerlo realidad._

_Esa misma noche empezaron a elegir nombres y eligieron quién de los dos sería el padre biológico. Fue una pelea que duró dos meses y que siempre acababa con los dos bebiéndose el uno al otro y comiéndose a besos. Porque los dos querían un hijo que fuese como el otro. Finalmente ganó Stiles alegando que si él tenía el hijo con Sonya olería a ella mucho tiempo. Fue una pequeña mentirijilla que Derek fingió creer y que puso fin a la disputa._

_Después de eso todo sucedió a una velocidad trepidante, pero al mismo tiempo con una lentitud exasperante. Había días en los que no se veían porque decidieron hacer horas extra para pedir vacaciones y estar con el bebé llegado el momento. Cuando Stiles llegaba de la comisaría Derek se iba al instituto a dar clase de historia del arte y cuando Stiles salía a trabajar Derek seguía en el instituto, preparando las clases de refuerzo para los alumnos que lo necesitaban._

_Pero tanto esfuerzo mereció la pena, porque tras nueve meses estaban en el hospital, rodeados de familiares y amigos. Con las ojeras más pronunciadas que nunca y los nervios exaltados, esperando a que naciese su pequeño bebé._

_Cuando la enfermera preguntó por el padre entraron ambos casi dándose empujones. No obstante fue Derek quien cogió en brazos al pequeño bultito de mantas porque Stiles entró en pánico._

_Tenía el pelo negro y las características cejas de los Hale; la piel pálida y suave, sin imperfecciones, salvo un lunar en la mejilla derecha que les hizo reír a ambos. Y unos profundos ojos azules que lo miraban todo con curiosidad. Nada más verla Stiles sugirió que la llamasen Laura, porque su preciosa cara le recordó a la impresión que se había creado de Laura Hale a través de las esporádicas historias de Derek. Ese fue el momento en que Derek se puso a temblar y Stiles tuvo que coger a su hija. Y a su marido, que escondió la cara en el pecoso cuello de Stiles y comenzó a sollozar en silencio._

Las mil y una noches sin dormir que siguieron a ese momento merecieron la pena, se dijo Stiles a sí mismo cuando escuchó a Laura bajar las escaleras dando saltitos.

Ella hondea el dibujo que le había hecho a Derek como regalo de cumpleaños cuando llega a la puerta de la cocina y Stiles le guiña un ojo.

—Ya lo tengo —susurra emocionada.

—Ahora vamos a despertar a papi.

Stiles agarra la bandeja del desayuno y sube al dormitorio con su hija pisándole los talones. Abre la puerta despacio, alcanzando a ver la sonriente cara de Derek, minutos antes de que se tapase la cara con la almohada, fingiendo estar dormido.

Laura sube a la cama de un salto, pretendiendo asustar a su padre, pero Derek elige ese momento para cazarla y llenarle la barriga de besos interminables que provocaron la adorable risa infantil.

—Lobo malo, deja a nuestra pequeña cachorrita, tiene que darte una cosa.

Stiles se sienta al borde de la cama, dejando el desayuno a un lado para poder observar la escena.

—Feliz cumpelaños —. Murmura sonrojada, desplegando el dibujo y entregándoselo a Derek.

Tienen que echarse a reír al ver el diseño, porque su pequeña había dibujado a su papá con orejas de lobo y a su papi con una caperuza roja. Recreando el cuento de caperucita y el lobo con ellos.

Derek la coge en brazos y le da en beso en la frente antes de alargar el brazo y tirar de la camiseta de Stiles hasta unir sus bocas en un beso.

—Buenos días Big Bad Wolf. —Murmura Stiles contra sus labios.

—Dame la cesta Caperucita y ya veremos si son buenos o no.

Después de desayunar se quedaron los tres dormidos en la cama, formando un enorme bulto envuelto en mantas.

Si alguien les hubiera dicho, en aquellos tiempos en los que se dedicaban a salvarse la vida, pero aún no sabían si se caían bien, que acabarían siendo la cura el uno del otro no lo habrían creído. Afortunadamente en algún punto se quitaron la venda de los ojos y dieron paso al amor. Dieron paso a las noches de miradas eternas y de besos robados en la parte trasera del Jeep. A los viajes de ocho horas en coche para verse tan solo un par de horas como mucho. A las llamadas por Skype a las 04:00 AM. A las pequeñas peleas que los unieron más y a las tardes de caricias perezosas en el sofá del loft. Afortunadamente fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para aceptar lo que sentían y daban gracias por ello todos los días. Daban gracias por tenerse el uno al otro y a su pequeña bebé. Daban gracias por haber formado la familia que tanto habían añorado siempre. Y ese día en concreto dieron las gracias por haber pasado otro año juntos y por todos los demás que estaban por venir.

Fin.


End file.
